


A Dark Obsession

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Obsession, Rough Sex, Sex, Timeline What Timeline, nipple sucking, stalker vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Oliver Thredson sees Cordelia Goode on TV and becomes obsessed with her. His need for her becomes so great that he moves to New Orleans. He runs into her and pursues her, being charming until her gets her in bed. After having her, he knows she's his one and he can never let her leave him.





	A Dark Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Weird coupling, I know. Might continue it. :)

They were naked on his bed. Sitting up with her straddling him. Cordelia had her hands buried in his dark hair. “Oliver,” she moaned. His lips were wrapped tight around her nipple, suckling it firmly. He had spent some time on her chest. 

She wasn't complaining. Her nipples felt like they were directly connected to her clit. They'd always been sensitive like that. She loved having them sucked on. Her head tilted back as she moaned again.

“Mmm,” he groaned at having the hard nipple in his mouth. He'd always had an obsession with breasts and an unquenchable thirst to suck on a woman's kind, generous breasts. He was an intellectual man with expertise in psychology. He knew his lack of being breastfed by his birth mother was the reason for his fixation.

He had found Cordelia in a deli in downtown New Orleans. He had relocated to the area because of her, but she didn't know that. He had seen her on the news around three years ago. She had been talking about being a witch and she was welcoming young girls with similar talents to seek her out. He remembered how her face had radiated a warm, motherly glow. He recorded the news program so that he could watch it over and over. He found himself pausing it often to take in that glow when he needed something to get him through the days that were particularly hard.

Oliver hadn't known his birth mother, being duped at an orphanage at only a few days old. One of the nuns had told him of his mother's appearance. Brunette, relatively plain, and estimated to be around thirty-three years old. Cordelia didn't fit that mold, except for being in the mid-thirties range. But she has those big, sweet, brown eyes. Eyes that had provided comfort when they had seemed to be looking directly into his soul through the TV screen. She didn't resemble how he had always pictured his mother, but she was beautiful. Most importantly, she had a nurturing, motherly feel to her. She took care of a mansion full of girls every day for Christ's sake.

He had memorized her every facial feature. Staring them over for almost three years until his need to have her intensified to the point of being borderline unbearable. So, he transferred jobs. Finding one in New Orleans. Then, he made the move without a second thought. When arriving, he thought over how to approach Miss Robichaux's Academy without appearing creepy. He needed a solid reason. He had played with the idea of purposing that he wanted to study the young witches for psychological reasons. He assumed Cordelia would be protective of them and immediately dismiss the idea. The whole Mama Bear instinct and all.

He decided not to try it. He needed something more likely to be accepted by her. He constantly thought it over. He was smart, he should be able to come up with a convincing reason to get close to her.

Then, he got lucky. He saw her in the deli. From behind, but he recognized the voice. She was picking up a large quantity of lunch meat. He heard her telling the worker that it was for a family dinner night the other witches and she were having at the Academy. Oliver kept his distance, nonchalantly letting his eyes roam over her entire backside. She was physically pleasing, and her voice soothed his dark heart.

When she took the bags of lunch meat from the worker, she had fumbled and one of the bags hit the floor. He heard the worker apologize for making her drop it and he rushed to come to her rescue. He crouched down in the floor facing her. “Here, let me,” he had said as he took the bag. She had looked up, her familiar brown eyes meeting his. She smiled softly, “Thank you.”

Staring into her eyes made him feel like a little boy. A little boy desperately seeking his mother's approval. He stared into them with a kind smile of his own until she broke the eye contact to stand. He stood up too. She reached for the bag, “I can take that now.” He had moved the bag slightly out of her reach, “I'll carry it for you. It's no big deal.”

But a big deal it was. Her reaction would tell him if she was going to take the bait or if he had to resort to more... criminal measures to get what he wanted. He wasn't keen on doing that because he knew he couldn't gain the love he truly craved if he drugged and kidnapped her. At the same time, having her no matter how he gained her was better than not having her at all.

Cordelia had smiled again in return to the offer. “You don't have to do that. It's a sweet offer, but you don't have to,” she had replied.

“It'd be my pleasure.”

Hook, line, and sinker. After walking her to her car and internally calming himself so he wouldn't come off as awkward, he had managed to get her phone number. He was able to appear charming and he was aware that most women found him attractive. So, he was friendly and just assertive enough to get the number out of her and leave her with a good impression.

He called her the next day and was careful not to push too much. He preferred to have her be a willing, conscious participant. He romanced her for a whole month until he got her here, right where he wanted her. Naked with her bare breasts in his face. A nipple in his mouth, hard and pert. His mouth had watered for them long before he got her naked.

He imagined so vividly that he could almost taste milk spilling out of her. He had wanted this more than anything in the world. Nothing would keep him away from having it again and again after tasting those nipples. The need that it sated within him reinforced what he already knew. He would stalk her, catch her completely off guard, and knock her out cold if he had to. Her being a witch would make it more difficult, but he would be more than ready to do whatever it took to get her back into this position.

Cordelia moaned. He was sucking her raw, but it still felt amazing. She was practically dripping wet. She grinded down once and felt him rock hard and ready for her. She moaned more intensely. His hands got firmer on the small of her back as he got her under him in one smooth motion. Her back was flat on the mattress.

Oliver's mouth pulled away, freeing her. He looked up as she looked down at him. “I take it you're more than ready,” he calmly said. She pulled him up, his face hovering over hers as she desperately answered, “Yes.” Her arms wrapped around his neck. Oliver entered her, groaning at the sudden warmness and wetness around him. He had always been rough with the few women he had gotten into bed in his life. So rough that they tried to hold him back to stop the pain. None of the handful of them were physically strong enough and he had left them in tears and a small puddle of blood.

His relations with woman had always made him need to possess them so harshly, to get every inch of him inside them so snugly and with such velocity that it could be compared to that of a jackhammer cracking away at pavement. He hoped, really hoped, he wouldn't leave Cordelia in that shape. She was the only blonde he'd ever been with, but she filled the hole within him that none of the other women could. Plus, he knew she could pull some magic shit to get him out of her.

Cordelia moaned. His thrusts bringing the needy, hungry noise from her throat. Her back arched a tad, making her chest push up. A movement that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. He licked his lip before dipping down to take her other nipple in this mouth this time. The other was already red and inflamed, causing him to distribute his attention.

“Ohh…Oliver,” she moaned. His hands gripped her hips as he got better situated on his knees. He couldn’t control himself. He needed to feel her as roughly and viciously as possible. His thrusts reflected the need. His hips snapping as hard and fast as humanly possible. All while keeping that sweet nipple firmly sucked into his mouth.

Cordelia’s body was being pounded into the mattress by him. It was so rough. So fast. And his mouth sucking on her with such forceful passion. Cries of pleasure bordering on pain came from her. She had had a few exes get rough with her at times. Not like this, however. This occurrence was a roughness, so laced with exquisite pain, that she didn’t know she wanted.

A more forceful suck brought out an intense cry of pain. He already had her raw everywhere he had been. Both of her nipples and deep between her legs. Her arms unwrapped from his neck. Her hands clutched at his shoulder blades. His sweat dripped down on her. He couldn’t bother to think of if he was hurting her too much or not. He knew he was definitely hurting her to some degree. The pleasure he felt within himself was his only concern at the moment. His need to feel her, to suck her dry (metamorphically, he knew she didn’t actually have breast milk).

Oliver’s grunts were continuous and muffled against her chest. Cordelia arched into him. Surprising herself that she wanted more of the pain to throw her over the threshold. She felt him hit inside of her deeper as she arched into him. “Ohh…” Her right hand clutched at his hair, not giving him the option to pull his mouth away from her nipple, not that there was a chance of him doing that.

Everything he was doing was just right. Her body jerked once directly before her back arched sharply. Her mouth dropped open, her head tilting back into the pillow. “Yes…oh, yes!” Her hands tried to pull him closer. Her pussy squeezing around him in tight waves. It felt unbelievably. A whimper left her mouth as she heard him grunt, feeling the vibrations leaving his vocal cords.

Her voice came out higher pitched than normal when she moaned, “Yes…yes…Oliver!” Her head bent back farther. She whined as his cum shot deep inside her with one last, hard thrust. Cordelia tightened around him two more times before coming back down with some deep breaths.

Oliver suckled on her a little more, finally making himself release her. Cordelia let out a low, painful groan. The cool air that she felt on her nipple, after being in his mouth so long, making her ache. The ache deep inside her being similar pain wise when he slowly pulled out of her. She let go of him, her face scrunching up momentarily at the pain that was more noticeable now that the pleasure had ended. 

Oliver pushed his upper body up, placing his palms on the mattress. His chest rising and falling rapidly after just experiencing the best sex he’d ever had in his life. _She_ was the one. He looked down at her red, swollen nipples. Already thinking about the next time he’d have them in his mouth. He looked down at his penis, which had gone soft, and saw blood covering it.

Cordelia didn’t see it. She wasn’t aware that he’d beaten blood out of her. She put a hand on her stomach at the pain inside her body. “Ow…” she whimpered. Oliver needed to keep her happy so he could continue getting what he desired. He wiped the sweat off his brow and proceeded to gently take her hand that was on her stomach. He held it tenderly as he stared into her eyes. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I have to make you aware of the fact that you’re bleeding.”

He saw her eyes widen with a mix of horror and surprise. “What?”

Oliver shifted all of his weight to his knees so he could move his palm from the mattress to stroke her hair back. “You’ll be fine. Just need to relax and take it easy,” he said calmly. She took a second to fully grasp the situation. Then, she replied, “You’re right. I heal pretty quickly anyway.”

He gave her a soft smile. Her responses were telling him that she was fully in his clutches. She was his now. Even if she decided she didn’t want to be, he would find a way to bring her back, by dragging her by the hair of the head if he had to. He would let her leave his home to go back to the Academy temporarily as long as she seemed to want to be with him. If she didn’t, he would never let her leave.


End file.
